


At the Beach

by all_my_fandoms (marina)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/all_my_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <b>Kirk and Spock go to the beach</b>, requested by Roga</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Beach

"Commander Spock, I demand to know what the hell you think you're doing," Kirk's voice came, angry and loud, behind Spock's back.

Surprised, Spock turned to face him. "I was not aware I was violating any regulations, Captain." The sound of the waves nearly drowned out his last words.

Kirk inspected his bathing suit, running his eyes from Spock's shoulders to his knees with clear disapproval. "Was this your girlfriend's idea?" He said, finally, staring Spock in the eye. "Cause if it was, you tell her she can go fuck herself. And I mean that literally, I'm going to drown in her in so many beta shifts on deck seven, she won't see you for a week."

Spock had learned long ago to roll right through Kirk's attempts at humor. It saved him time as well as energy, and had the added bonus of annoying Kirk on occasion. "I assume you're referring to what I am wearing, Captain, and judge this to be an unsuitable garment for a beach environment in Los Angeles?"

"Spock, you're wearing what I would charitably describe as a frilly, spandex… thing." Before Spock could explain, he added: "If there's an environment where it _is_ appropriate, I don't wanna know about it."

Spock sighed. Kirk rummaged in his bag, coming up with a small, tight piece of black clothing. It was a sign of progress, Spock noted on his way back to the changing booth, that he no longer felt even remotely like punching the captain would be a good idea.


End file.
